


28,82 C

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nioulla on kuuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	28,82 C

**Author's Note:**

> Alunperin kirjoitettu ja julkaistu toisaalla elokuussa 2007.

"Kuuma."

"Mm."

"Ikinä ei ole ollut näin kuuma, oikeasti."

"Paitsi kenties silloin kerran --"

"Ole hiljaa."

"..."

"Mutta oikeasti."

"Niin."

He olivat hetken hiljaa. Niou yritti viilentää itseään viuhkan asiaa ajavalla lehdellä, Yagyuu yritti ajatella jotain muuta kuin että hänellä oli kuuma. Se ei auttanut, joten hän nousi hakemaan lasillisen kylmää vettä. Niou katsoi hänen peräänsä hänen mennessään, ja pellavapaidan selkämykseen jääneistä jäljistä hän päätteli, että Yagyuun selkä oli paidan alla aivan kostea sohvalla istumisesta.

"Ota paita pois."

"Anteeksi?"

"Kuulit kyllä."

"..."

"Älä jaksa olla tuollainen. Sinullakin on kuuma, et vain kehtaa valittaa siitä ääneen."

"Kestän kyllä, kiitos."

Niou hymähti. "Ei sitten. Minä ainakin otan."

Yagyuu näki, että Nioun iho oli paikoin hiestä kiiltävä. Ja kauttaaltaan ruskettunut, hieman enemmän käsivarren puolivälistä alaspäin, harjoitusten takia. Hänenkin alkoi tehdä mieli ottaa oma paitansa pois, mutta ei kuitenkaan tehnyt niin.

Yagyuu jäi seisomaan lasi kädessään jonkin matkan päähän Niousta ja sohvasta, ja katseli tämän yli ja ohi ulos ikkunasta. Niou kiemurteli tekokuidulla päällystetyllä sohvalla hetken, ennen kuin ei kestänyt enempää.

"Ei tässä voi olla näinkään, tulee vaan vielä nihkeämpi olo."

"Tiedän."

"Tiesitkö?"

"Arvasin."

"Se on ihan eri asia."

"Arvasin oikein."

"No hyvä sinulle."

Niou jäi istumaan sohvan reunalle, yrittäen koskea siihen niin vähän kuin mahdollista.

"Eikö meillä ole edes tuuletinta täällä?"

"Ei, valitettavasti."

Hetki hiljaisuutta. Joku ajoi autolla alhaalla kadulla heidän talonsa ohi.

"Hiton ilmastointi."

"Niin."

"Lähdetäänkö uimaan?"

"Minne?"

"Jonnekin. Ihan sama."

"Minulla ei ole sellainen olo juuri nyt. Mene sinä, jos haluat."

"No ei sitten."

"En kieltänyt sinua menemästä."

"Kielsitpäs, et vain kuullut sitä."

"Ahaa. Sopikaamme sitten niin."

"... Yagyuu, oikeasti. Ota se paita pois."

"Miksi?"

"Tehdään se."

"Nytkö?"

"Ei kun huomenna aamulla. No nyt nyt."

"Tällä säällä?"

"Mitä väliä sillä muka on?"

"Eikö täällä ole tarpeeksi kuuma jo muutenkin?"

"'Niou-kun, olet liian hyvä, en ehkä kestäisi sitä.'"

"Valikoiva kuulosi ei koskaan lakkaa hämmästyttämästä minua."

"Minä en koskaan lakkaa hämmästyttämästä sinua", Niou myönsi, tai lupasi, nousi ylös sohvan reunalta ja käveli Yagyuun luokse. Paljaat, nihkeät jalat eivät olleet lainkaan äänettömät paljasta lattiaa vasten, ja taas joku ajoi kadulla talon ohi.


End file.
